1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to wound retraction and more specifically to wound retraction in a laparoscopic surgical procedure.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
During laparoscopic surgery, it is desirable to inflate the abdominal cavity in order to increase the volume of the working space. This is accomplished with an insufflation gas which must be maintained at a pressure sufficient to inflate the abdomen. Maintaining the pressure of the insufflation gas is difficult when it is also desirable to insert instrumentation through the abdominal wall. If the surgeon is interested in inserting his or her hand in a hand-assisted laparoscopic procedure, the maintenance of insufflation pressure is even more difficult. Currently, several devices exist that accomplish this surgical need although they suffer from drawbacks such as difficult placement and cumbersome use Thus, it is desirable that the wound be retracted, protected, and fixed while maintaining an insufflation seal.